


Все равно тебе водить

by ly_rika



Category: Gugudan (Band), VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Gugudan ожидает скорый дебют, Бора трясется от страха, а Санхёк как всегда издевается.





	Все равно тебе водить

— Мне страшно, — Хэён горячо шепчет на ухо и тянет Бору за рукав. Не оторвала бы рюшку перед выходом на сцену — ткань и без того кажется хлипкой.   
Бора ответила бы сейчас: «Мне тоже. Обоссаться на месте как страшно». Но она лидер, номер один по жизни и вообще твердая девочка. У нее, в конце концов, за спиной три года стажировки. Она улыбается, гладит Хэён по налаченным до безобразия волосам и обещает ей, что все будет в порядке: это всего лишь шоукейс, это даже не официальный дебют. Но Боре все равно обоссаться как страшно, руки мелко подрагивают, и она незаметно прячет их за спину.   
— Хэён-а, посмотри на себя: ты опять помяла юбку.   
— Онни, у меня, кажется, линза выпала. Я ничего не вижу. 

***  
Бору начало трясти от страха еще накануне вечером.  
Она стояла на крыше, тело все еще горело после почти шестичасовой тренировки, и даже предгрозовой ветер не спасал от липкой сеульской жары. Ей нужно было побыть одной, нужно было хоть ненадолго перестать держать лицо, успокаивать и поддерживать восемь паникующих девочек. Ей самой отчаянно хотелось ухватиться за кого-нибудь и зажмуриться.   
— Что, страшно?   
Бора не ожидала, что так поздно кто-то поднимется на крышу. А тем более что этим кем-то окажется Хан Санхёк — если говорить честно, та еще заноза в заднице.   
У них с Санхёком было два года разницы в возрасте — в пользу Боры. И четыре года разницы айдольского стажа — в пользу Санхёка, конечно. И он этим беззастенчиво пользовался.   
— Страшно? — повторил он, облокотился на парапет рядом с Борой и шумно (нарочито шумно, Бора была уверена) отпил из баночки с банановым молоком. Молока оставалось немного — на самом донышке, и этот хлюпающий звук страшно бесил Бору.   
Сейчас будет издеваться. Санхёк снова хлюпнул молоком и придвинулся чуть ближе к Боре. Ну, точно.   
У них было сантиметров двадцать пять — тридцать разницы в росте. В пользу Санхёка, само собой. Боре казалось, что он не просто смотрит на нее сверху вниз, а еще и хитро щурится при этом.   
— Нет, не страшно.   
— А мне было страшно во время дебюта, — странно, но Санхёк впервые за долгое время выглядел искренним.   
— Тебе? Вам? — Бора до сих пор сбивалась с формальной речи на неформальную. Всему виной — эта странная недоразница между ними в возрасте и в опыте. Бора, конечно, лидер, но ее группа еще не дебютировала, а он — уже четыре года на сцене, хоть и макнэ. 

Только сейчас Бора заметила, что Санхёк держал в руках маркер — обычный черный маркер, которым директор Хван рисует схемы на доске в переговорной. Видимо, Санхёк оттуда этот маркер и утащил.  
— Мне, — Санхёк кивнул и глупо заржал: — Обоссаться на месте как страшно, если честно. Но Хагён-хён кое-что сделал, и мы справились. Только никому, окей? Это вроде как тайна. Никто не должен знать.   
Бора хотела пошутить насчет того, что кровь девственниц под луной они пить не будут, даже если за это им пообещают пять безоблачных лет без скандалов и дэсан за дэсаном. Но дурацкая несмешная шутка застряла у нее в горле, потому что Санхёк взял ее за запястье, закатал рукав повыше, больно царапнув ногтями кожу, и…  
— Что?.. — Бора не успела его остановить, не успела даже отдернуть руку. Да и вряд ли у нее получилось быть: пальцы у Санхёка были сильные. Он перехватил ее запястье поудобнее, повернулся к свету и зубами снял колпачок с маркера.  
— Фафифман, — зажав колпачок по рту, Санхёк что-то вырисовывал на запястье Боры. Старательно, наморщив от усердия лоб и сведя брови к переносице. — Ну, фот и фсе, — Санхёк улыбнулся как начищенный медный таз и выплюнул колпачок. — Не волнуйся, талисман не смоется еще как минимум неделю.   
Бора перевела взгляд на свое запястье: на коже, прямо над развилкой вен раскорячилась кривая, с одним чересчур длинным лучом девятиконечная звезда.   
— В смысле, неделю? У нас завтра…  
Санхёк подмигнул в ответ и отсалютовал ей, едва не заехав себе маркером в глаз: кончик маркера скользнул по виску к щеке и оставил жирную кривую полоску.   
Санхёк выругался.   
Бора прыснула и закрыла лицо руками. Волнение не исчезло совсем, но комок ваты, который, казалось, наглухо забил легкие, растаял, и Бора теперь могла хотя бы дышать.   
Где-то за Намсаном полыхнуло заревом молнии, и первые крупные капли дождя упали на лицо. 

***  
— Стой… — Бора смочила ватку в соджу и потянулась к лицу Санхёка, — …те спокойно.   
Пришлось подняться на цыпочки — Санхёк ей никак не помогал и не собирался наклоняться, хотя это именно у него завтра была фотосессия и это именно ему нужно было избавиться от черной полоски через всю щеку.   
Санхёк не мог стоять спокойно: он ерзал, морщился от запаха соджу и кривил губы. Боре давно нужно было возвращаться в зал для практики, но она, стоя на цыпочках, почему-то все продолжала и продолжала водить ватой по Санхёковому лицу. Между тем, черная линия от маркера давно превратилась в серую, едва заметную.   
— Ну как?   
— Почти все.  
— Теперь от меня будет нести соджу.   
Бора улыбнусь: это была ее маленькая месть.   
— От тебя тоже, — Санхёк заржал в ответ, перехватил ватку и мазнул ею по лицу Боры. 

***  
Так и вышло.  
— Онни, чем это пахнет? — Хэён принюхалась, подходя к Боре.   
— Завтрашним успехом. Давайте еще пару раз прогоним — и в общежитие, спать.  
Но в общежитие они в ту ночь так и не попали. Один долгий, почти бесконечный день постепенно перетек в другой, такой же бесконечный. 

И вот теперь Бора стоит посреди гримерки и не знает, что ей сделать, чтобы успокоить остальных.   
— Мне страшно, — Хэён шепчет на ухо и тянет Бору за рукав.  
Боре тоже страшно, обоссаться как страшно. 

Хотя нет, пожалуй, Бора знает, что делать.  
— Девочки, подойдите.   
Это безумно глупо и наверняка бессмысленно. Бора не верит в талисманы — она верит в работоспособность и тренировки до седьмого пота, но тот самый маркер она для чего-то сунула в свою сумку еще вчера вечером.   
— Онни, зачем это? — Хэён делает большие глаза, но не убирает руку, когда Бора выводит на ее запястье девятиконечную звезду.   
Наён возмущается для порядка, Сэджон ржет, Мина смеется, щурит глаза и вскрикивает:   
— Ой, щекотно.   
У Боры, надо признать, получается рисовать звезды гораздо лучше, чем у Санхёка. Звездочка на ее собственном запястье уже немного смазалась, но стирать ее и рисовать новую Бора отчего-то не хочет. 

***  
Когда после шоукейса на ее телефон приходит короткое «Неплохо, но могли и лучше» с подмигивающим смайликом в конце, Бора почему-то не сомневается, что это от Санхёка, и набирает в ответ: «Твоя вина. Звездочка получилась кривая».   
А потом Бору отвлекают все, кому не лень, и она успевает проверить телефон только ближе к вечеру, сонная, безумно уставшая, но невероятно счастливая.   
Пять сообщений. Пять сообщений — и все с неизвестного номера.  
«Завтра нарисую лучше. Встретимся на крыше?»  
«Эй».  
«Эй».  
«Почему не отвечаешь?»  
«Эй».   
«Попробуй только не прийти».


End file.
